Thoroughly Kissed
by Katrara
Summary: Arthur Kirkland is a new young country boy in New York City, having just immigrate to the United States from his home in England. What happens when he runs into the hot-shot American Alfred F. Jones? 1922 Based off the musical 'Thoroughly Modern Millie'


**Thoroughly Kissed**

_**~Katrara~**_

_**

* * *

**_

USxUK LiveJournal Community 2011 SweetHearts Week

Day 1

_Sealed with a Kiss_

_

* * *

_

When Arthur came across the ocean to America this was the last place he expected to find himself.

Sitting in a jail cell, with some obnoxious American after the speakeasy got busted. He shouldn't have gone into the club with Alfred. Sure, it'd been almost a month since he'd had a drink, something he had started to miss from his home in England, but it was the time of prohibition and he should have known better than to take the risk.

He blamed the blue eyes. Alfred's blue eyes. A clear sunny sky blue, a shade that was only accented by his soft gold hair and framed by wire-rimmed glasses. Oh the lad knew his way around New York, having been the one that Arthur ran into on his first day in the states and was given the address of a nearby hotel he could stay at. The hotel was use to taking in new city comers, letting them board for a week, than they would have to either start paying or leave.

Arthur had managed to get a job, he wanted to be an author as a teen and was a speed typist, so he easily received a job as a stenog. He'd made a few friends with some of the other hotel occupants but none were anything close to the sunny American Arthur met first. That dear Alfred F. Jones.

Now he was sitting in a jail cell with the dear Alfred F. Jones, and he was not a happy Englishmen about it.

"I can't believe I allowed you to take me into that bar!" Arthur yelled at the American in a whisper, most of the other cell occupants being asleep.

"Well sorry, like I knew that the place was gonna be taken down tonight" Alfred bit back sharply.

"Alcohol is illegal in this country and I'm an immigrant! A scandal like this could get me deported!"

"Please, they won't deport you." The younger male responded.

"How do you know? If I get sent home to England I'm going to blame you!" was the harsh reply.

"Than I just won't let them deport you," a kind smile, "promise."

"Please, as if your word can be trusted." Arthur replied, stubborn by nature.

"Than how about I say my promise with action?" Alfred proposed.

"Well...I suppose," a turn of the head, "but what actio-!" Only to be cut off by a pair of foreign lips. They were gentle on Arthur's, moving slowly, reassuringly. Convincing Arthur that the words spoken to him were true.

_Promising with a Kiss_.

* * *

When Arthur came across the ocean to America this was the last situation he expected to find himself.

Sitting on his bed, crying. Alone.

Arthur knew he shouldn't have trusted the french man next door to him, and when he came back to the hotel after work to see him lightly kissing Alfred on the lips he knew he'd never trust either again. The kiss had been light, but familiar. They knew each other, were probably seeing each other behind his back. Hell, they probably knew each other before Arthur even arrived on American soil. The land he'd come to with hope, the land that had now shattered that hope.

There had been knocks at his door all night, all of which he ignored. Not even getting up to see who it was. He left his room early the next morning, avoiding all occupants in the building and roamed the streets for the hour before he had to work.

Now he found himself sitting at his desk, typing as usual. Unfortunately he was making many typo's, with the word _trust._ He had been yelled at for it twice now and when the phone rang with a pleading Alfred on the line he lost his temper.

"I don't want to speak to you Jones! Leave me be!"

"Personal matters Kirkland?" a kind voice, "Not on company time!" Ending in a yell. The secretary, always breathing down Arthur's back and docking him a dollar wherever she could.

"I don't want him to call! I never even want to see him again!" Arthur yelled back, receiving a smile from the wicked women.

"Thats more like it! Forget about the boy!" And she left him to work.

Arthur didn't expect a tapping a short time later though, on his window, on the fourteenth floor. Looking at said window he saw Alfred F. Jones.

The Briton rushed to the window, throwing it open to scream, "What are you doing?"

"Trying to talk to you, can I come in? Bit drafty out here." That charming smile spoke. Arthur might have been mad but he wasn't insensible or cruel enough to leave someone standing on a window ledge, fourteen stories high.

"How did you even get up here?" Arthur demanded in an annoyed tone.

"The fire escape, and a lot of balance, but that's not important," a deep breath, "look, I want you to know that NOTHING happened between me and Francis. Alright? He's just an old friend."

"But he kissed you!" The still angered Brit replied.

Alfred just rolled his eyes, "Arthur. _He's French._ Of coarse he's touchy like that! He does that to everyone he knows on a personal level. I'm honestly shocked he hasn't tried to lay a kiss on you yet."

At this bit of knowledge Arthur simply crossed his arms. Not being able to deny nor argue this fact, for he knew that Francis was like that.

"Now you see? It was nothing, I promise." Alfred reassured. Arthur simply bit his lip, losing his resolve. He felt so ashamed of himself, he had pointed fingers and tried to abandon Alfred without finding out the truth. He had merely assumed everything he had, without taking into account who they were and what their personalities were like. Arthur knew Alfred spoke the truth because Francis had in fact tried to kiss him the other day, he remembered because he'd splashed the frog with his soda at the time.

"Alright...I suppose." The shorter of the two hesitantly replied, still embarrassed.

"Hey, don't be shy now. You can trust me." The American had his happy tone back.

"...How do I know I can trust you? How do I know words are enough. I need actio-" And just like in the jail cell, foreign lips were over top Arthur's own. Kissing, deeper this time but sensual all the same.

_Trusting in a Kiss. _

_

* * *

_

When Arthur came across the ocean to America this was the last place he expected to find himself.

Tied up in a laundry cart, being rolled away by some Russian to be sold into white slavery. He never thought that he'd end up here of all the places and situations he'd been in since coming to America. Sure, he'd read the newspaper and saw the headlines. He knew of the kidnappings taking place in the city but he hadn't thought he himself would become a target. All the previous targets had been orphans, no family to report them missing, but than again he was an immigrant, having fled from his family across the Atlantic ocean.

The young Brit sighed, closing his eyes in defeat when he felt the laundry cart come to a stop. This was it, he told himself, when the lid was opened to the cart he'd be pulled out and forcibly shipped off to yet another foreign country.

...

He opened his eyes when the cart didn't open, than he heard the scuffles outside. It sounded like a fight almost, but Arthur couldn't be certain. He chose to play it safe, staying quiet and still inside the cart.

"Gotcha!" Said a bright voice as light suddenly filled the cart. A voice Arthur hadn't expected.

He had expected a gruff Russian accented voice, but this voice was bright, sunny, warm, happy, and American.

Looking up Arthur saw his savior, Alfred F. Jones. In a situation like this Arthur knew he shouldn't be smiling, he was almost traded off, but he couldn't keep a smile off his face when he looked up into Alfred's. Said man reached a hand into the cart, helping Arthur to stand up before untying his bound hands before lifting him out of the cart like a bride.

Arthur laughed lightly at the action, to relieved and happy at his safety and rescue to care.

"I suppose your my hero now, huh?" Arthur asked, a slight tease in his voice.

"Well of coarse I am! You didn't expect me to leave you in the hands of that crazy Red did you?" Alfred replied, still holding Arthur around the waist.

"I suppose I was hoping you'd come and rescue me," a step closer together, "should have known you wouldn't let me down."

"Duh! I'm the hero! I have to save my poor damsel in distress." The American joked lightly.

"Yes, of coarse, because your such an amazing hero dear." Arthur joked back, resting his hands on Alfred's shoulders. The two were mere inches apart now, sharing their breath as their voice dropped to softer tones.

"Thanks, although whether I'm a hero or not I would have come for you." Alfred said, voice gentle but serious.

Arthur blushed at the sweet words, "I guess I really can trust your promise."

"Well, I did promise you that you could trust me." And before Arthur could even reply Alfred stole his lips in a kiss. There was no holding back this time, the two deepening their lips connection together. Lips were nibbled and licked at, mouths opening under each others ministrations. Tongues explored foriegn mouths and the two melted together, Arthur leaning his weight on Alfred. Yet the kiss was like all the previous kisses they'd shared. Sensual, Reassuring, Promising, and Trusting just like all the previous kisses. But this one sealed the hope of a brighter future with one another. Sealed their love and their special little relationship.

_Sealed with a Kiss._

_

* * *

_

**This small oneshot was completed for the USxUK SweetHearts Weekon LiveJournal. The theme was Sealed with a Kiss. **

**My school is doing the musical Thoroughly Modern Millie,if you've ever seen the musical (or movie) than you probably recognized a lot of dialogue and situations in this. Along with the title's name. (Thoroughly Modern Millie. Thoroughly Kissed. Who gets it?) I can just see Arthur as Millie and Alfred as Jimmy though, couldn't resist it. (I was tempted to do Arthur as the Pearl Lady (the seductive lady in the bar/speakeasy scene) and Alfred as the Lecht (the seductive guy in the bar/speakeasy scene) but that would not have fit the prompt. **

**I hope you enjoyed my little contribution to day one of 2011's SweetHearts Week!**


End file.
